Stay with Me
by Lushiruos
Summary: This was unexpected. She had not seen it comming. Jaina/Varian. One-shot. Takes place just after the ending scene of MOP. Read and review.


I was cleaning up my pc when I stumbled across this old piece. I wrote when I had defeated Garrosh and watched the end scene in MOP. I know that Varian/Jaina isn't the most popular one out there I would rather see them together than Jaina/Kalec; cause they are doomed anyway.  
>But I will always be a ThrallJaina pirate.

###

Her hands were shaking with barely contained rage. She couldn't believe he had the _nerve_ nor the courage to do it but he had done it. Right in front of her. Her eyes burned with tears she refused to shed. Slowly, her nails pricked into her skin but she didn't heed the pain it caused. Her blue eyes was solely upon the man in front of her. The rational side of her understood that he'd had to do it but her other side; the one who wielded the temper, the hatred and the anger wanted to blast him into tiny little pieces.

But he was the King of Stormwind. The alleged leader of the Alliance.

And she was _just _the leader of the Kirin Tor. Ruler of Theramore. Or what was left of it.

Jaina could feel Tyrande's eyes on her back. Almost pricking at her skin, trying to read her. The priestess knew what was bothering the young mage.

Velen stood quietly and peacefully in the back, simply observing the whole scene.

"If your Horde fails to uphold honour as Garrosh's did..." Varian swiftly picked up his blade from the ground, turning his head to glance at Vol'Jin over his shoulder, "We will end you." his gaze turned to the other leaders of the Alliance and he nodded firmly, signalling that this was over.

His eyes met Jaina's for a short moment and an unspoken promise was made between them.

This was _far _from over...

###

"After all they have done! Even after all they did to _me_!" Jaina snapped as soon as they arrived in the throne room back in Stormwind, her eyes glowing with rage she couldn't contain any longer, "You decided to let them leave! To let Garrosh live..." her breath hitched in her throat, unwanted feelings suddenly bubbling inside her.

She squeezed her staff so tight it hurt her hands but she didn't care. She felt, somehow, betrayed cause of his actions.

"I should have killed him as soon as my eyes were upon him..." she let out a sigh, leaning her head forward, trying to hide that one tear that escaped her eyes. She could her Varian breath in and let out a sigh.

"Jaina." he started, his voice pleading. He knew that this was not what she wanted but her revenge was not as important the fate of the Alliance.

"You think I don't know what _he _did to you? To us?" he asked her. Varian sounded like he was scolding her, like a child. Jaina bit her lip, swallowing the curses that bubbled in her throat.

"What Garrosh did is unforgivable." he walked towards her, staring at her stiff body. "But we must not condemn the other's for his actions." there it was. He had played the guilt card.

Oh.. How she hated when he did that.

"We will _always _remember what happened at Theramore and the people we lost." Varian put a hand on her shoulder and she twitched under his touch, "But I will not shed any more unnecessary blood because you want revenge."

Jaina finally rose her head and met his blue eyes. He cracked a small smile at this, "You are better than this. Don't allow yourself to be like Garrosh."

Anger, hatred, sorrow... She felt it all, more now than ever. These feelings were stronger than when Thrall had stopped her from wiping out Orgrimmar.

Why were it stronger now?

Because she knew Varian was right.

Her hand connected with his cheek and the sound echoed through the empty throne room. His head was turned with the blow. Varian wasn't surprised that she had slapped him. He had pushed her to do it. It was expected and it was better that she took it out on him than innocent people.

"I hate you.." she sniffled. It wasn't true. Varian was one of the few people she trusted with her life. While they had not always seen eye to eye, he was her friend.

No, she hated Garrosh.

His gaze turned towards her, "I know."

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, her eyes filled with angry and frustrated tears and his shining with understanding. She had reached her breaking point and when he nodded she walked into his arms. Varian held her carefully, robbing a hand soothingly at her back, trying to calm her raging emotions.

Her tears finally escaped her eyes and she allowed herself to cry, to let all her emotions out.

And for once, she didn't feel alone.

"I don't hate you..." she whispered into his shoulder and his chuckle vibrated through her body. It warmed her heart.

"I know." his voice soft and understanding.

A small voice warned Jaina that what she was doing was inappropriate. Embracing the King in the middle of the night. In the throne room. Alone.

And she had slapped him.

She pushed herself out of his arms and put a respectable distance between them, "I am so sorry." her voice tumbled over the words and her cheeks were flushing a charming red. Varian raised an eyebrow at her apology, "Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

Jaina let out a breathless laugh, "Really?" her voice indicated disbelief, "I slapped the King of Stormwind. Then I am embracing him. In the middle of the night." Varian looked like he didn't care about her reasons at all and merely shrugged, "I see nothing wrong about that." he spoke.

"It was understandable why you did it. I pushed you." then his voice took on a playful tone, "And what man could complain about embracing a beautiful woman in the middle of the night?"

Jaina was surprised at his sudden change. It was rare that Varian showed his playful side. In fact, she had never experienced it. He was always so posed, serious. It actually suited him, this side, with that cheekish grin and glint in his blue eyes.

But be that as it may. Etiquettes was still important, even between friends. He was her King. So she bowed slightly, "My apologies, my King."

"Would you stop that, Jaina?" he sounded irritated then, "Don't bow to me." he pushed at her shoulders, forcing her to stand upright.

Jaina nodded slowly, "It won't happen again..." she paused, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his close proximity. His body heat warmed hers and a _forbidden _train of thought entered her mind.

"It is late. I should return to Dalaran." she spoke quickly and tried to turn but his hand stopped her from walking away, "Stay here. You can return to Dalaran in the morning."

The sudden picture of him and her, naked somewhere startled her.

_Light, what am I thinking? _

"I really should return to-" she was cut off by him, "You will stay here." his voice was commanding and she felt herself nod. Varian gave her a smile, "Follow me, my Lady." and he took her hand in his and lead her down a small hallway.

###

"I can't believe that they think it's funny!" she giggled drunkenly, her blonde hair waving about as she shook her head, "Me and Thrall - Kissing in a tree?"

Varian felt a surge of jealousy at the mention of his name. He knew that they had been close friends. Even before he came into the picture.

"I mean.." Jaina took a small sip from her mug and placed it down gently on the table, "After Theramore I don't know if I can trust Thrall again." her voice took on a sad note, "We were close once." memories of their secret meeting and humourers letters entered her mind and her heart thudded in her chest.

"I cared for him."

"You still do.." Varian spoke in a hushed tone.

He had no idea how long they had been sitting in his personal quarters, simply talking and having a few dwarven beers. Jaina had protested greatly about entering his personal quarters but after some convincing she had finally entered.

While he could feel the effect of the beers, Jaina was more affected than him. She was almost like her past self. Innocent and sweet. Humour was one of her strong traits.

He studied her closely now that she had loosened up a bit. Her hair was somewhat messy, that white strand of hair she had, tucked behind one ear and the rest folding in soft waves down her back. The lack of rest was apparent due to the small bags under her eyes. They were only noticeable if one studied her close. Her eyes were weary and tired. Her lips dry and cracked. Suddenly her tongue swept out and glided over them and Varian felt a surge of something he shouldn't be feeling.

His eyes went lower and caught the sight of her more feminine parts. Her armour had always been somewhat distracting. The way her breasts was nestled neatly into that corsage, that small triangle at her spine and the small split in the side that leg her right leg stand out.

Varian swallowed and cleared his throat, "Please, repeat that."

Jaina giggled, "I asked what you were thinking. You suddenly seemed so distant."

_Bugger.._

He couldn't tell her that his thought were upon her and the way she made him lust for her.

"I was thinking about tomorrow." he lied, "I have a meeting with some nobles in the morning."

"Oh.." she sounded disappointed. Then her hand let go of her mug and she stood up from the chair, "I must thank you for everything you have done for me tonight." she smiled gently at him, "But I think I should retire to my room."

Varian suddenly stood with two choices; let her leave and probably never get an opportunity like this again _or _stop her from leaving and somehow convince her to _stay in his bed_.

He went with the latter, "Jaina, wait!" he spoke and she paused in her steps. He rose from his chair, having a struggle within himself to say what he wanted to say, "I-" he paused and sighed.

Jaina felt her stomach flutter in excitement. If he asked her to stay.. Would she?

A part of her was angry that she even considered it but the rest wanted him so badly to ask her.

She knew that her relationship with Kalec was doomed. While she loved him, he was a dragon and already promised to someone else. And she couldn't deny her attraction to Varian. She valued him as a dear friend, an ally. Jaina didn't know when her feelings started to change towards him but at this point she didn't care. She was not in love with him but she cared for him greatly.

But then her rational side warned her about the consequences; Varian was her King, although her lineage actually allowed her to court him, she still didn't think it was right. He had a son, whom she loved like her own. He was the leader of the Alliance. What would the public say? What would their allies think of this if they found out? Where did that leave her and Varian? Would they start courting or was it just for one night that they would indulge in pleasures?

All these questions made her crazy and she shook her head and turned to look at him. He seemed nervous, which was unlike him.

"I..-Uh.." he growled in frustration and shook his head, "I can't believe I am asking you this..." his eyes sought out hers and he licked his lips, "Stay with me." he spoke.

"I am not sure if I should, Varian." Jaina countered and she watched as he grew more frustrated. It was true; she wasn't sure if it would be wise to do so.

"I am doubting myself at this point, Jaina."

She decided that whatever the outcome, she wouldn't regret it.

"Tell me why I should stay." she spoke.

Varian was surprised. It sounded like she was giving him the chance to convince her to stay with him. So he decided to be honest with her.

"I want you." he started with and took a step towards her, "I want to touch you." he licked his lips again and held her gaze, "You make me feel something I haven't felt in a long time." another step, "My mind is at peace when you are near." he took another step, "My heart races every time I look at you." again, he stepped closer to her, "You make me crazy." and suddenly he was in front of her.

She stared at him with a wild gleam in her eyes. Her hand gently touched his arm, as if asking for permission to touch him.

"This could get very complicated, Varian.." she trailed off and her hand ventured up his arm, soft as feathers and he shivered.

"I beg to differ." he spoke with a croaked voice, "This would make a lot of things easier for the both of us."

"Let us pretend that I stay here with you..." Jaina paused and stepped closer to him, their chests touching each other lightly, "What would happen afterwards?" there; she asked him.

Varian didn't even think about his answer, "I would start courting you, of course." the words just passed his lips with ease.

Jaina hummed with pleasure at his answer. Right now, all he waited for was her approval. A sign that he could go ahead and touch her the way he wanted to, badly.

"Then.." their breaths mingled and Varian groaned when she put her arms around his neck, "I will stay."

"Good."

He captured her lips swiftly. His arms went straight for her hips and he lifted her up. She locked her legs around him. She moaned appreciatively when he cupped her bosom and hoisted her up higher. This made him groan again and he slammed her up against the massive wooden door. This gave Jaina the opportunity to move her mouth from his to his neck. She planted feather light kisses to his neck, nibbling softly at the flesh. Varian was trying to find the bindings but it was difficult for him to concentrate. Jaina hit a particular spot on his neck that made his hips thrust forward, which made her hiss in bliss when he hit _that _spot.

"I can't find the-" he was cut off by her lips. Not that he minded but he needed her out of that dress.

Now.

Jaina moved a hand behind her and quickly found the fastenings of her dress, undoing them, making her corsage easier for him to remove.

"You need to put me down.." one last kiss and he put her down swiftly, grabbing onto the corsage almost ripping it off her, "Don't rip it off!" she laughed as he growled impatiently but heeded her command and instead grabbed hold of the loose fabric of her dress, lifting it up over her head. His hungry eyes took in the sight before him.

_I will not survive one night with this woman.._

She grabbed him and began to pull at his armour, so desperate that she considered burning the damn thing off but his hands quickly swapped hers away and soon he was in the same state as her.

Naked.

"Oh.." she noticed something staring at her. Her cheeks flushed prettily. It had been a while since she had seen _that _thing. Varian flashed a grin that made her insides crumble together.

Then he pulled her into his arms and swept her up. Now he was prodding at her center and he jerked his hips against it, making them both groan. He turned around and walked to the bed, his knees hitting the side and they feel over. He landed on top of her.

His kisses was making her dizzy. His hands were every where; discovering every dip, valley and scar on her body. Her moans and sighs drove him onward.

Varian stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, "I-" she shushes him and glided her hands down his back, "Just do it."

He grinned impishly, "As you wish."

###

Jaina woke with a startle. The door to her quarters opened and Genn Greymane entered the room. She studied him with drowsy eyes.

_What is he doing in my room?_

"You better get up, Varian." Genn spoke and turned his gaze to the bed, "You have a meeting with-" he paused and stared at Jaina with wide eyes. Then Jaina heard a groan beside her and she turned her gaze to Varian whom she was nestled up against. His hand nuzzled her hip.

"Crap." she heard herself curse.

"Genn, I'll be out shortly." he dismissed his friend and Jaina didn't even look at Genn as he left with a smile that reached his ears.

Varian groaned in displeasure, "That was not how I expected waking up." he sighed but turned his gaze to a mage who looked shocked, "Morning." he mumbled and leaned in to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

Jaina was suddenly bombarded with memories of the night. When he had asked her to stay, to the moment he attacked her body with bliss and to the moment she came undone around him.

"I wouldn't mind waking up next to you every morning, though." he spoke, unaware of the internal struggle she was having.

"Varian." she started but when he kissed her lips and rolled over her, she suddenly forgot her musings and allowed him that small moment of pleasure.

The moment passed and he groaned with disappointment, "I wish I could stay with you." he kissed her lightly, "In bed." another kiss that made her toes curl, "All day."

"Varian, listen-" she needed to talk to him about this. He looked down at her, "Hmm?" he hummed, waiting for her to speak. Then she got cold feet and she felt a surge of panic, "I should return to Dalaran."

He didn't like the tone of her voice. It sounded panicked, afraid. She tried to push him off but he didn't move.

"Please. I have to-"

"Why are you trying to get away from me?"

"I am not but-"

"You are panicking."

"No..."

Varian raised an eyebrow, "You are not leaving yet."

"But-!" she protested just as he decided to kiss her once more. This was getting more and more of a problem the longer she remained. She could hit herself for even allowing herself to stay the night.

_I am such a fool._

He trailed kisses down her neck and Jaina couldn't deny the surge of lust that fired her up.

"Varian, please.." her plea was on deaf ears as he continued to attack her neck with kisses.

"You are staying." he whispered into her soft skin, nibbling at the flesh, "Because as of right now..." he paused and rose his head to look into her eyes.

"I am courting you."

Then he descended once more and this time he crawled lower.

"Oh." was her weak answer


End file.
